Now It's Personal
Now It's Personal, was a strike led by Bruno Tattaglia against the Corleone family. Preliminary In 1948 following revenge for Trapani's crippling of the family, and the previous murder of Virgil Sollozzo by the absent Michael Corleone. Bruno Tattaglia ordered his and his girlfriend Frankie's murders in the Chateau Leive. Chateau Leive ambush and Tattaglia pursuit Frankie Malone, Aldo's girlfriend, called Aldo to celebrate his promotion to soldier. Shortly after the celebration began, Tattaglia's hoods, led by a Capo attacked the hotel, kidnapping Frances and firing on Trapani, who fought them off and interrogated the capo, learning that Frankie was to be taken to St. Michael Archangel's church in Brooklyn. He then killed the capo and called for Frankie's brother Monk, and they drove off to Brooklyn, pursued by the Tattaglias. At the Church When they finally arrived at the Church, the two men entered through the rear and fought their way through the mausoleum and into the main area, where they found Frankie, who, despite their best efforts, had been murdered by Bruno Tattaglia. Revenge Trapani and Sonny Corleone took revenge for this act shortly afterwards by throwing Tattaglia into the cremation oven at Tito Morelli's. Players (Ceremony 3: The Initiation): Tom Hagen - As the mob war with the Tattaglias grew out of control, Tom Hagen spent the last few months on damage control, calling friends at papers and printing stories about Captain McCluskey's corrupt nature. He's happy to be taking a break from such activities. Don Vito Corleone - Looking a little fail, but much improved since your hospital visit, Don Vito Corleone performs the rebirth ceremony. This is one of the highest honors ever given to a Corleone Family member. Salvatore Tessio - Salvatore is smoking like a chimney, watching the ceremony with a slight sense of pride. But he seems to be longing for something, and you can't quite make out what it is. Peter Clemenza - Clemenza has spent the intervening months reorganizing his crew, and he's happy with their performance after the shake-up with Paulie Gatto. He is still a formidable force in the Family. Sonny Corleone - Sonny has been the de facto Don in the wake of Vito's health crisis, but still takes advice from the real Godfather. Tom Hagen is worried Sonny's actions are becoming increasingly violent and erratic. Players (Now It's Personal): Frances "Frankie" Malone - Frankie has been spending the entire day readying herself for tonight's festivities. Tattaglia Capo - An old and grizzled specimen with a hard heart, this capo didn't get where he is today without crushing a few upstarts. He may well have met his match on this occasion, however. Monk Malone - When Monk gets wind of Frankie's kidnapping, it is difficult to tell whether he's directing his anger at you for failing to watch over her, or at the entire world. Either way, he intends to use his rapid-fire weaponry to settle the score. Behind the scenes This event is only seen in video game. Category:Video game events